Portable devices, such as cell phones, tablets, and laptops, are ubiquitous. In many instances, multiple similar devices may be used and distributed to employees, customers, or the like. Manually plugging in these devices takes time and, over time, results in charging cable damage and breakage. Moreover, when manually charging a large bank of devices, replacing broken cables can be expensive and time consuming.